


Monsters Under the Bed

by Silcatian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Sans, Affectionate Sans, Alternate Universe -Altertale, Alternate Universe -Beasttale, Alternate Universe -Horrortale, Alternate Universe -Monsters Under the Bed, Alternate Universe -Storyshift, Alternate Universe -Underfell, Alternate Universe -Underguardians, Altertale Sans, Animalistic Sans, Asriel Dreemurr - Freeform, Baby human - Freeform, Bad Decisions, Bara Sans, Beast Sans, Beastfell Sans, Big Brother Sans, Big Sans, Blindness, Blood, Bullying, Cannibalism, Caretaker Papyrus, Character Death, Child Neglect, Cuddly Sans, Dad Papyrus, Dad Sans, Eating a human body, FATHERLY Sans, Fluff, Gaster - Freeform, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic family, HorrorTale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Sans, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Rape, Motherly criticism, Other, Papyrus is a dick, Possessive Sans, Pranks, Protective Gaster, Protective Sans, Punk Rock, Requests: OPEN, Rip your stuffed toy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sadness, Sans Has Fun, Sans Is A Dick, Sans has problems, Sans is angry, Sans is upset, Slight depression like thoughts, Someone please save you, Storyshift, Supportive Sans, Sweetheart Sans, Tall Sans, Threats, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underguardians, Your bestest friend, altertale, beasttale, poor you, sans is an asshole, sans is confused, whY DID YOU DO THIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silcatian/pseuds/Silcatian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Undertale AU, the monsters live under your bed as they were assigned to you the moment you were born. What relationship your monster has with you all depends on you and the monster you were assigned to. Your monster only make themself known when they feel like the time is right. They protect you, listen to you, and know about you than you do. But monsters must only come out at night, being in the daylight can put them in danger!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

 

This is my first Undertale AU and I wanted to have my readers get more of a hands on experience. I want to know what my readers would like their monster to be, from what AU they are from, and how old you want the reader to be. Please comment here with your request and please make sure to write who made the AU so that I may give them credit!

 

I await for your requests! :)

Update: I now have a tumblr you can go to! https://silcatian.tumblr.com/


	2. I Got Ya Kiddo (Altertale!Sans/Baby!Human)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally gets himself assigned to his first human, but it's his first day on the job, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altertale was created by: http://friisans.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please support the creator!

It was finally time, it was time for him to get a human to watch over. All monsters were assigned to a human once their human was born. This way they would be able to know their human the best and be able to keep an eye or eye socket on them. Each monster had a different relationship with their human, be it romantic or platonic. Monsters would only reveal themselves to their humans once they felt that the time was right.

 

Sans made his way to the barrier of the human world; no monster could get past that barrier without a special badge. Monsters would get a special badge in the mail along with a letter with some basic information about the human they were watching over.

 

He pinned his badge to his robe and pulled out his letter to go over it one more time before he stepped through to start his new job.

 

To Sans,

Congratulations! You have been assigned to your first human!

Name of assigned human: Y/N ______  
Gender: ______  
Location: ________  
Hiding spot: Under the Crib (Sometimes people didn’t have beds so monsters would hide in closets or couches)

If you have any questions please call XXX-XXX-XXXX and we'll do our best to answer your questions!

Have a nice day!

From,

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

The skeleton hummed as he put his letter into his pocket and stepped through the portal. Sans was greeted by a bright light for a split moment before everything turned pitch black. His white dots in his sockets glowing in the darkness as he was suddenly in the human world.

 

He was already under the crib, although it seemed more like a small bed with how big it was. The baby’s room was already bathed in the soft glow of the moonlight from in between the white floral curtains. Sans thought it a bit odd as some baby items were missing. There was no rocking chair, the room was just plain white, there were no toys, no changing table, or a baby monitor. Sans didn’t understand why there was barely anything in the baby’s room, did they find out about the baby too late or something? Were they moving into a new home? Was the baby items being ordered online and they’re just waiting to get what they need?

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he started to hear the baby cry. The skeleton’s first instinct was to get out from under the crib and comfort the child, but he held himself back. The child’s parents would be coming soon to take care of his human soon enough, he just had to be patient. Sans couldn’t blow his cover to the human parents, they had their own monsters. Soon enough the baby would be soothed and get a good night sleep until they would wake up again needed something once more, right?

 

Wrong. It had been three hours since the baby had started crying and their cries only got louder and more distressed as time when on, then they were starting to cough harder and harder after each cry. Where were the parents? Could they not hear their child crying to someone to help them? Crying for someone to hold them, feed them, change them, love them. The skeleton frowned as he couldn’t ignore his human’s distressed cries any longer, so what if it was his first day, his human needs him. Sans crawled out from underneath the crib to look down at the baby human.

 

The human’s cheeks were bright red as the rest of their body was turning the same shade from crying too much. Their eyes were squeezed shut as tears leaked from the corners of their eyes. Their whole body shook as the started to couch from a harsh cry. The baby wasn’t even wearing pajamas, they only had on a diaper and their blanket was by their feet. The poor thing was miserable as their tiny stomach rumbled in hunger.

 

Sans quickly wrapped the soft grey blanket around the human before he scooped them up into his arms. “Don’t worry kid, I’m here for ya.” The monster said as he gently rocked the child to try and soothe their cries. Sans let out a small sigh before opening the door from the baby’s room to the hallway. The parent’s probably wouldn’t care seeing as how they ignored the baby’s cries in the first place, but the house suddenly seemed too dark and deadly silent beside the quiet shuffling of Sans’ pink slippers on the carpet and the cries of the child. The skeleton shrugged it off as he carefully went downstairs to see if he could find a baby bottle and some baby formula for the kid.

 

Thankfully the kitchen was stocked with baby bottles and some formula, the parents had food for their child at least. He made sure to disinfect the bottle before pouring the formula in and sticking the bottle in the microwave to heat it up. After checking to see if the milk was too warm, the skeleton monster quieted the baby’s cries as it suckled. It bothered him that this child was drinking from the bottle like they haven’t been fed in days, what kind of sick parents don’t feed their six day old baby?! The skeleton frowned at the thought as he put the empty bottle in the sink and started to burp the little tyke.

 

He made his way over to the black couch to sit down once the child burped, hopefully it shouldn’t be too hard to lull the baby to sleep. The monster had a sad smile on his face as he remembered lulling his brother, Gaster, to sleep when he was a little baby bones. A hiccup from the child brought Sans out of his thoughts as he looked down at his human. The baby was looking up at him with sleepy, but curious eyes. The monster gave a soft smile as he gently began to rock the baby while humming a soft tune. His human yawned and they buried their pink little face into his robe as they fell asleep in their monster’s arms.

 

The skeleton smiled as he couldn’t take his eyes off the little tyke, he didn’t want to put the kid back in the crib but the sun was starting to rise. It was too dangerous for a monster to be out in broad daylight. Being as careful and quiet as he could be, he made his way back to the child’s room. Sans gently laid down the bundled up child back in their crib, looking at them fondly and gently rubbing their soft cheek with his boney finger. “Don’t worry bucko, I’m here you ya. I’ll take care of ya, don’t worry. The monster under your crib is always gonna be here, day or night.” He whispered and gently pressed his teeth to his human’s forehead to give them a goodnight, almost morning, kiss as he crouched down to go back into his hiding spot to take a nap after a long night, he was going to need it if no one was going to help his child in their time of need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request please comment on my Author's Note chapter!


	3. Cover Blown (Altertale!Sans/Baby!Human)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altertale Sans and his human are closer than ever, but what happens if a monster gets spotted by someone who they aren't assigned to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Hereisthere_gg!
> 
> "Hi, um, make one where the parents come home at night and Sans has the tiny frisk running around and watching TV (Sans gives them their own name, cuz he's never heard the parents talk to them) and theyre like "Who the fuck are you, and what is going on???!!!??" What happens to FRISK then???"
> 
> Altertale was created by: http://friisans.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please support the creator!

It had been a few years since that first night. Sans found a lot of answers to his questions a few days after his first day on the job. The parents were forced to go to a big family gathering for a week and they hired a babysitter who never showed up. Since both of the parents led very busy lives and neither of them knew what to get to help with the baby, it made him wonder why they had wanted a child in the first place. Each parent thought that the other one was helping the baby when it was in fact the skeleton who was taking care of them.

 

Sans had been making sure the baby was fed and happy during the night, but he always had to hide during the day. He had felt a moment of pride and fear when his human’s first word was ‘Sans’ the monster had been trying to teach them speak with simple words, but it looked like the child paid attention when their monster would talk to himself. Their parents thankfully just thought ‘Sans’ was some gibberish they were spouting and tried to get them to speak with other words.

 

Since then the child grew older and their soul was getting stronger each day, back when they were a baby their soul was a tiny bit stronger than a monsters soul. The child was around six years old and they adored talking to their monster under the bed. They would draw Sans in class and talk about him to their parents. Whenever anyone asked who ‘Sans’ was they only answered with ‘He’s the friendly monster under my bed.’ Some of their classmates tried to tell them that monsters were supposed to be scary, but they only said that monsters could be friendly too no matter if they look scary or not. They didn’t make a lot of friends after that, but they didn’t care; they already had the best friend in the world! Their parents didn’t worry too much about it and just thought Sans was an imaginary friend of some kind.

 

Once the child was in bed after they said good night to their parents who were going to be home very late that night, they fell asleep until the sound of their blanket ruffling woke them up. They opened up their eyes to see that their monster guardian had just gotten out from under the bed. The skeleton turned around to see that the child was already awake. “Oh, hey kid. Did I wake ya up?” he asked and gently ruffled their messy bed head. The child laughed and shook their head, they didn’t want their monster to feel bad; besides now they could go have some fun! They sat up and got out from under the covers so they could put on their own pair of fuzzy pink slippers, before they stood up next to their bed and put their small, soft hand into Sans’ big boney one. Even now the monster’s hand completely engulfed the human’s smaller one.

 

The skeleton let out a quiet chuckle before leading his child downstairs to have some fun. Once again the babysitter was nowhere in sight. Sans didn’t like the fact that the parents hired someone who never bothered to show up or that they didn’t even ask their child how everything went with their babysitter. The matter really rattled the monster’s bones, parents were supposed to pay attention to their children rather than being on their phones all day long! He didn’t realize he was frowning until he felt a small tug on his hand. Sans looked down to see that the human looked worried as they tugged his hand closer to their chest, they knew that Sans liked to feel their heartbeat and it always put him in a better mood.

 

He gave a small smile as he moved one of his fingers to brush against their cheek, they nuzzled into his touch which made Sans’ smile wider. “Sorry ‘bout that buddy. I was just thinking 'bout stupid stuff. How ‘bout we watch some cartoons?” The Monster didn’t want the little tyke to worry too much. Besides he didn’t want to bother the kid too much with complicated adult stuff, they should just think about homework and making friends. The skeleton picked them up and went down the stairs as they laughed in delight. They nuzzled their face into his chest as he sat down and placed the child on his lap. The monster used his telekinesis to get the remote in his hand without having to move. “Lazybones.” The human teased. Sans grinned and ruffled his kid’s hair affectionately before he turned on the television. It worked for a while, but eventually the human got bored and went to draw her monster guardian some pictures.

 

However, what the two of them didn’t realize was that the front door opened and the child’s parents were home. The two adults walked into the family room only to see their child not asleep in bed and drawing pictures, while they saw some weird guy on their couch. Sans hummed and turned around only to see the child’s parents staring at him in shock. His eye lights shrunk and his eye sockets went wide, he had been spotted! He had broken the rules! “Who are-What are you?!” the woman asked in fear. The child looked over at their parents and smiled, “Hi mom, hi dad. This is Sans, remember I told you about him. He’s the monster that lives under my bed.” The adults just stood there in shock, but the father soon left to go upstairs. “H-Honey where are y-you going?!” the mother asked frantically as she quickly followed him. In the distance Sans could hear the man say, “I’m going to bed. We’ve been working too hard and we need more sleep, at this rate we’re surely imagining this. Sans is just her imaginary friend!” The skeleton let out a sigh of relief, good they didn’t think he was real. He wouldn’t have to wipe the parents memories or his human’s and be sent back to the world of monsters while the child grows up with a new monster.

 

The child looked a bit confused and sad as they turned to the monster. “Kiddo…ya can’t let ya mom and dad see me again.” The skeleton whispered as he picked up the child. “But why not? I’m sure that they would like you if they got to know you.” The kid said, why couldn’t they just be a big happy family together? “Because I’m your monster and that means only you should see me. If…if ya mom and dad think I’m real then I’ll have to go away…forever.” He explained as he hugged the child close to him, he couldn’t think about parting ways with his kid. Tears ran down their face as they thought about never seeing Sans again. They hugged the monster close as they got their tears and snot on his robe, not that the monster minded as he did his best to hold back his tears. He pressed a toothy kiss to the top of the child’s head as he began to rock them in his arms.

 

“I-I-I’m sor-rry Sans. I don’t w-want you to go aw-way forever.” The human sobbed. The monster kept rocking them as he whispered soothing words to stop the child’s cries. The tyke’s crying and sobbing soon turned into hiccups and sniffles. The skeletal guardian teleported both of them back into the human’s room, it was going to be sunrise soon. The human child had fallen asleep in Sans’ arms, it had been a long night for both the human and the monster. The skeleton would have to be more careful from now on and hopefully he doesn’t ever get caught again, his human child will not be in danger from being taken from him again. Maybe now they will learn not to brag about having a monster under their bed, he should probably warn the parents’ monsters. He’ll do that when the parents are away at work and his kid is at school.

 

He tucked his child into bed and pressed a kiss to their forehead before smoothing out their hair with his hand. His white pupils gazed at the human fondly before he crawled back under their bed, he’ll tell the kid some of the rules the next night for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request please comment on my Author's Note chapter!


	4. Defender of all Monsters and One Human (Storyshift!Asriel/Toddler!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do if you saw some goat child reading one of your story books?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by SkikdiSkies!
> 
> "Can you do Storyshift!Asriel with a 3 year old Reader? Please? Pwetty pwetty pwease? *puppy-dog eyes*"
> 
>  
> 
> Storyshift was created by: voltrathelively
> 
> Please support the creator!

Today was the day, today the deity and defender of all monsters was going to make himself known to his assigned human! Who was this said deity and wonder defender of monsterkind? Why it was no other than the wonderful Asriel Dreemurr! The goat child held onto his rainbow bandanna as he felt excitement running through his soul at the thought, his tiny human was going to finally know about their coolest best friend! All he had to do was wait for night to come.

 

You had been watching cartoons with your parents until an episode ended and your father told you that it was bedtime for you. You pouted and crossed your arms, you didn’t want to go to bed! You weren’t a baby anymore, why should you have a bedtime? Your anger quickly vanished when your mother said that she would read you a bedtime story.

 

Now smiling you quickly went to brush your teeth and wash your face. You headed back to your room to put on your pajamas, tonight you were wearing a white sleep shirt that had a big sunflower on the front and your white pajama bottoms had smaller sunflowers all over. Sunflowers were your favorite flower when mom showed you her flower garden.

 

You quickly dove into bed and got under your green blanket to get cozy. Your mother gave a quiet laugh when she saw your excited gaze. She went over to your bookshelf and picked out a Winnie the Pooh Bear book to read to you.

 

Within ten minutes of her reading the simple story to you, you fell asleep. Your mother kissed the top of your head and said goodnight as she turned out the lights and left to go watch television with her husband.

 

Your were sleeping peacefully until the sound of pages turning woke you up, you let out a quiet yawn and rubbed your eyes. It was too dark to see anything so you turned on your bedside lamp to see what was making the noise.

 

Your eyes widened as you saw something that didn’t make any sense. You saw a small white goat with a rainbow bandanna around their neck and wearing a dark blue shirt with lighter blue pants. The monster noticed the sudden light and turned to see you awake, the goat gave you a kind smile and put the book down by the side table and moved to sit on the edge on your bed. From this angle you could see the monster’s little fluffy tail giving a happy wag.

 

“Howdey little one. I’m Asriel Dreemurr, the defender of all monsterkind.” The goat said proudly. “I’m your monster from under your bed, I’m meant to be your faithful protector and coolest bestest friend ever!”

 

You blinked as the goat child explained himself. Ha! You were right all along! There really was a monster under your bed! But for some reason they weren’t scary or mean? That’s a relief. Oh wait, you should probably tell your parents that you were right all along! With a happy smile you moved the blanket off of you and stood up on the wooden floor of your room, you held your hand out for the monster to take.

 

“Oh! Do you need me to follow you somewhere? Like a secret clubhouse for us to play in?” Asriel asked as he took your hand and stood next to you. What did his smaller human have in store for him? Were they going to play hide and seek maybe?

 

“I’m gonna show you to my ma and pa! I told ‘em that monsters were real!” you said happily and started to lead your monster to your bedroom door until he stopped and didn’t let go of your hand, stopping you in your tracks. You looked at the goat in confusion.

 

“Golly…um…Y/N you cannot show me to anyone. I’m your bestest friend, that means only you can see me. If anyone else does…I have to go back to the monster world…I made a promise to be by your side, I’ll be the best friend you’ll ever have…please…don’t make me break my promise.” Asriel said as tears started to gather in his eyes.

 

You were frozen in surprise until you saw the tears in your monsters eyes. You quickly hugged him and promised him that you wouldn’t show him to anyone. That you wanted to be his bestest friend too and how happy you were to have a cool monster like him looking out for you.

 

Thankfully Asriel quickly returned your hug and his tears stopped. He smiled and showed off his two front fangs as he gave quiet happy bleats. Bestest friends never break a promise to one another! The monster quickly picked you up and spun you around three times to help express his joy.

 

With him pacified you quickly went to show him around your room. You showed him all of your toys and told him which ones were your favorites. You told him all about your family and how much you loved your parents, but how you wished that they didn’t treat you like such a baby. You moved your curtains so that you could show Asriel the stars and the night sky. You showed the monster all of your favorite books and let him read the rest of the story of Winnie the Pooh, he told you that his sibling, Chara, used to read him bedtime stories before he got to the human world.

 

He was still reading the book as you were drawing some pictures for your new friend. You started to feel sleepy as you rubbed your eyes and did your best to stay awake. Your monster did tell you that he would have to go back under your bed before morning came. You wanted to spend more time with Asriel, but your eyelids were drooping.

 

The goat noticed you were falling asleep and quickly acted, he scooped you up into his arms and went to put you back to bed. Like father said, human children need lots of rest in order to be healthy and ready for the day or was it monster children? Either way his human needed their rest!

 

“Noooooooo.” The human whined and tried to wiggle out of Asriel’s grasp, but quickly stopped when they noticed how soft and warm he was. The child quickly went to bury themselves in the monster’s hold. It was so cozy and safe in his arms.

 

“Worry not friend, we can play some more tomorrow night.” He assured as he slipped you back underneath your emerald green covers. You opened your mouth to protest, but it dissolved into a yawn and you quickly fell asleep, at ease knowing Asriel was there.

 

The goat gave a fanged smile as he gently patted your head, he carefully moved away and moved the Winnie the Pooh book under the bed so that he could continue reading, he clicked off the light from the lamp and went back under the bed. The monster was filled with excitement with all of the fun they would have tomorrow night! His smile grew as he opened the book back up and continued reading his bedtime story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request please comment on my Author's Note chapter!


	5. You Can't Escape (Horrortale!Sans/Teenager!Human)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn't know why he got this human, but he was happier than ever to watch over his human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has unhealthy relationships, cannibalism, homophobia, and blood.
> 
> Horrortale was created by: sour-apple studios
> 
> Please support the creator!

Sans huffed as he wrapped his arms around his exhausted human. The poor fellow had been scrounging around trying to find food for himself and his monster. The human had been searching around for hours, life hadn’t been very easy for them for a while, then again life for either of them was never all that great to begin with.

 

Back when Sans had a bed to sleep under and his human had a place to call home, things were a bit hectic. The monster hadn’t bothered to show himself until the start of the human’s teenage years. The guy nearly had a panic attack seeing the skeleton, who could blame him after all Sans was missing a part of his skull, had a huge glowing red eye, a maniacal grin plastered onto his face, blood stains on his somewhat white shirt, and a bloody cleaver in his hand.

 

The monster was thankful he didn’t start screaming or something. It was very difficult to calm his human down, but once he wasn’t as freaked out Sans was able to explain who he was and why he was in his room. It had taken a few months to gain real trust between the two of them. Sans answered any questions the human had and vice versa. The skeleton still didn’t know everything about the human world and the teenager knew nothing about monsters. It really helped understand each other and gain more trust.

 

One day however, the teen seemed more stressed out and nervous than usual. He had been sweating, stammering whenever he spoke, didn’t make eye contact, and did his best to avoid conversation. Normally this human was a bit of a chatter box so this unsettled the monster, Sans asked the human what was wrong but he didn’t answer. The teenager was just trying to focus on his homework, he didn’t want to talk about. Sans even had to force him to take breaks and get some rest, usually the human knew the importance of getting a good night sleep and would take breaks if they needed some time to think about a certain problem or subject or if they needed a clearer mindset.

 

This lasted for a couple of weeks and each day the human was getting more and more nervous about something. He didn’t even talk to Sans at all, like he was too ashamed of himself to speak a word to the monster. The teen’s habits of seemingly working himself into exhaustion got worse with each passing day. More than once Sans had to move his unconscious human from the desk and into bed. The skeleton had finally had enough when his human passed out just after closing his bedroom door, the next night he cornered him and demanded answers. The monster had been expecting the teenager to not talk, get angry, or just lie. Instead the human broke down and started to cry, the monster freaked out and tried his best to calm him down. The teen explained that he found out he was into guys rather than girls and he’s been so nervous because he keeps trying to keep it hidden from his family. His family openly did not support those who were gay, saying that it was just a phase or for people who worked with the devil or just saying that to try and get attention.

 

At first Sans had been a bit confused as monsters, even in his universe, were more open minded. You just love who you love and if it gets you killed than it’s your fault. After calming down the human the skeleton made him stay in bed and he would get the human some food and water and made sure that the teen didn’t do anything but rest and relax. It greatly angered the monster that the family was so narrow minded and how they didn’t think that could affect their children. Their words cutting through his human’s mind and tearing it into pieces. He had half a mind to go into his parents room and tear them apart with his cleaver, he wouldn’t even bother to eat them, the meat would be too rotten.

 

The next few weeks the human got better and would talk to Sans again, it felt much better to let someone know what was troubling him so much. He didn’t want to tell his monster about his worries as he was worried Sans wouldn’t understand or he would agree with the parent’s beliefs. The skeleton quickly wiped all of those fears away and the teenager even began smiling again. One day the human was nervous and worried again, but this time he talked to his monster about it. His parents were trying to set him up on a date with the daughter of a friend of theirs. The human didn’t want to go on the date but his parents insisted, what was he going to do? He didn’t like women that way and he would be too uncomfortable and awkward, not to mention the girl may not be happy about being on a date with some random guy.

 

It had taken more convincing than it should have, but Sans was able to get your to agree to come out of the closet to your parents. He would not allow his human to do something like that, how dare the parents do this without permission! The monster held you close to his side as he tried to comfort the human, it must be scary to do something big and not know what’s going to happen. The teenager fell asleep in Sans’ arms that night, the monster’s soul felt light and happy with the sleeping human in his arms, wanting his attention and comfort. He only put his human back into their bed when daylight was about to show.

 

That evening the teen came out of the closet to his parents, they did not take it well. At first they tried to convince him that he hadn’t met the right girl yet or that it was ‘just a phase’ or that this ‘joke’ wasn’t funny. When their child argued and said he was serious, the parents grew angry and the argument grew. Soon enough the teenager’s younger siblings got involved in the fight. His little sister said that guys are not allowed to like other guys like that and to just stop it because he could choose to stop and like girls instead, it broke his heart to hear his little sister say much a thing. His little brother said that he could never have a brother who was going to hell for being so disgusting, the human felt hollow inside from that. His mother kept asking where she went wrong in her parenting, why her eldest son loved to torture and hurt her so. His father grabbed the teen by his shirt collar and threw him out the front door shouting that he wasn’t going to live under the same roof with some queer, that he didn’t deserve to pack his things since he only deserved the clothes on his back. The father slammed the door shut and locked it after that.

 

Sans heard everything, he was absolutely livid. Who dared to say something so hurtful to their own child?! Who dared to say such awful things to their sibling?! Papyrus wouldn’t have ever dared to say anything like that to him, he was more thoughtful and considerate than that! The monster wanted to kill that entire family on the spot, no…not kill…that’s too merciful for people like them. Death means that the pain and suffering ends forever. No, what he should do is carve hateful words into their flesh, cut down any pride or reasoning from them like they cut down his human’s self-esteem and happiness. He would’ve let the brats go if they hadn’t said such bad things, then again the kids were raised to think that way. Maybe the brats could go off easier with some reconditioning, he could teach them to hate their parents too, that would be fun.

 

The skeleton had been so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the teenager crying outside, it was already night. He quickly teleported to the human, he sat down and wrapped his arms around his human to try and help him feel better. The human quickly turned in the skeleton’s arms to hug him back and cry himself out. Sans didn’t say anything, but he gently rubbed his human’s back and let ‘em get everything out. After the human finished crying, he asked if it was alright to go and ‘fix’ the family but his human said no. So they just held hands as they walked away, neither of them wanted to be anywhere near that place ever again.

 

That happened six years ago, everything went downhill from there. They were still homeless/bedless and the human was having such a hard time with finding food and water. So they have resorted into living in dark alley ways, Sans had been able to convince the human to eat the other humans the monster would kill for food. He only agreed with Sans if the human’s he killed were bad people who deserved to die and no matter what he was not allowed to kill children. He agreed and seemed happier for some reason, he was happy to be able to provide for his human and hang out with ‘em all day long. Also he was able to be seen by other humans and so long as he killed them he wouldn’t have to erase his human’s memories and he wouldn’t have to go back to Snowdin.

 

He petted the top of his human’s head as they were asleep in his arms. Sans would have to go out hunting soon, but he would make sure that his human was going to be safe while he was away. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if the human needed him and he wasn’t there for ‘em. The monster carefully set the teenager down on their pile of old dirty blankets, it was their makeshift bed. He laid one of the blankets on top of the human to keep ‘em warm. “I’ll be back soon.” Sans whispered and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before he left to find them some food.

 

It wasn’t too hard to find two scumbag humans to kill, in places like this it’s hard to find kind or even decent people. He cut up the bodies to prepare to eat while he buried the heads, the human did not like to eat the head or see/hear the monster eating the heads. Once the bodies were prepared he went back to his human to find that the teen was still in a peaceful sleep. Sans gave a small smile at the sight, he wiped the blood off his hand by using his shirt to clean it before he gently held the teen’s cheek in his hand. He rubbed his thumb across his human’s cheek, it was so soft and warm in his hand. “_____ it’s time to wake up. I got us some grub.” Sans said trying to coat him out of his slumber.

 

The teenager groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he opened his eyes to meet Sans’ soft gaze. Seeing his monster smile in affection made the human very happy, they had grown even closer together ever since he got kicked out of the house. He was so happy the skeleton was there, Sans was always there for the human whenever he needed someone. The monster would wake him up from nightmares, feed him, give him comfort, and gave him a feeling of safety whenever he was near Sans. Sans would never hurt him, Sans would never turn him away, Sans would keep him safe with his protection. He could always trust the skeletal monster.

 

The skeleton sat down next to his human and handed him a piece of bloody meat for him to eat. Sans found that he liked it when the human depended on him for so much, he loved the fact that he got to always spend time with his human and how much the human trusted him. He kept no secrets from his monster which made Sans feel so important, so happy. The skeleton dared for anyone else to try and get close to his human, he was not going to let ‘em get hurt ever again. His human leaned against his arm as they began to eat, it made his soul soar with joy that they craved being in contact with him. He let out a happy rumbling sound, almost like a purr but it sounded more like a growl. Sans happily nuzzled the side of the human’s head, he loved to give them affection. The poor human deserved affection, he deserved to be loved.

 

“My good human…” Sans purred. The monster loved to see the area around the human’s mouth be covered in blood, it was covered in blood from the food he gave ‘em. “I have more than that piece for ya, don’t worry. Eat up till yer full, I want ya to be satisfied and healthy.” The monster said before he took a bite out of his own piece of food. The human smiled and got himself another piece of human flesh to eat, he didn’t even feel guilty about eating people anymore. After all they were bad people who deserved to die, why let their delicious flesh go to waste. He needed to eat just like every other human did, he didn’t want to starve.

 

The human let out a happy hum as he nuzzled his face into his monster’s arm, he really appreciated Sans for helping him so much. “My sweet monster.” He said and gave the skeleton a kiss on his cheek bone, getting some blood from his last piece on it. The human smiled as the skeleton blushed and kissed the top of his head. He wanted to give Sans more praise and appreciation, it seemed like he didn’t get enough of it in his life, he deserved that and so much more.

 

The skeleton finished his piece of flesh as he pressed toothy kisses to the side of his human’s face, they giggled and blushed at the affection, he loved to see their cheeks flush because of him. He made ‘em finish off their meal as they clean up by rubbing the blood on their clothes, they couldn’t clean themselves any other way. The teen made Sans lay down and cuddle, it always made them both feel better to have the other one pressed up against one another. The monster held them close as the human pressed his lips against their teeth, they loved each other so much. The teenager didn’t want to love anyone else, anyone else would only hurt them in the end and Sans made a promise to never hurt them no matter what. He buried his face in the skeleton’s neck as they tried to get more comfortable in his tight hold. “Mine.” Sans growled in their ear as he tried to hold him closer.

 

“Sans…I’m thinking about trying to find an a job, we shouldn’t have to live like this. We should have a new home and eat better food and just have a better life than what we have now-“ the human said before the monster cut him off by kissing their mouth repeatedly. “No, you don’t need to get a job. We are living just fine like this, if alley ways bother you I can help try to find some abandoned house to live in, make traps to help protect us. I don’t want ya to leave…I need ya here with me…I need yer love…I need to show ya my love for ya.” Sans whispered as he nuzzled the top of his human’s head. “I don’t want someone ta…take ya away from me…”

 

The human gave a small sigh as he nodded his head, he didn’t want to be apart from Sans but he didn’t want to be selfish and keep them both from having a better life. It would just be better to find an abandoned house, it wasn’t safe for either of them to sleep in dark alley ways like this. It would break the human’s heart if Sans ever got hurt trying to protect him from harm. The monster didn’t take very good care of himself, it was up to the human to pamper him as best as they could. The monster deserved a good long sleep to regain his strength instead of staying awake all night in case of his human had any nightmares. Sans didn’t eat as much food because he wanted his human to have their fill first, then he would eat whatever was left over. “Okay Sans, we’ll just search for an abandoned house to live in. I want us to be in a safer place rather than being out in the open in such a horrible part of town. You need more sleep and food, I need you to be happy and healthy too. I need my boyfriend to be okay.” The human said and rested their cheek on the grey fluff of his hood collar.

 

Sans smiled and began purring again, good his human was going to stay by his side and work with him. If anyone found out that the human was a runaway and his family for some reason was looking for him, they could use that as blackmail over him and Sans wouldn’t stand for that. He would not let anyone take advantage of his human! The human fell asleep in his hold and the monster started to drift off as well, once they woke up they would look for a place to call home.

 

‘I’ll always stay by yer side and keep ya safe, just never leave me or try to escape from my love…ya can never escape from the monster under your bed…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request please comment on my Author's Note chapter!


	6. Kill Them with Kindness (Underfell!Gaster/Quiet!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster didn't want this job, but maybe he could learn a thing or two from his human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by Rebecca!
> 
>  
> 
> "Uh-uh…Um c-could you Please do an Underfell!Gaster/Quiet!Kind!TeenReader? I w-would REALLY appreciate it! S-Sorry if it's an Inconvenience…I love you work by the way! :] Thank-you!"
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not sure who created Underfell, but if anyone could let me know that would be great! ^w^
> 
> (I'm not too happy with this chapter, but this was the best I could do. I hope some of you enjoy it regardless!)

Gaster huffed as he lay one the carpeted floor, tapping his fingers against a book by his side. His human went to bed a while ago, and seemed to need more rest than usual. The human wasn’t in college or did you even have extra activities so why this sudden shift in your sleeping schedule. Not to mention you seemed more distant than usual, you used to enjoy your nightly talks with him until two weeks ago. You even acted friendlier to him when they first met than what you acted like now.

 

The monster introduced himself when his human was twelve years old, even though you just met this monster you smiled and greeted him like he was an old friend. It annoyed Gaster to no end with how kind this human was, trying to provide him with some food and water, finding things to keep him occupied during the day, always listening to him whenever he talked, and even coming to him if you had a problem of some kind.

 

However, as the years went by the human got quieter and quieter. Good thing Gaster taught his human how to communicate with sign language as you were struggling with speaking Wingding. Soon enough you would barely use your voice to speak at all, you wouldn’t answer at all whenever he asked or demanded to know why you didn’t use your voice anymore. Now he barely ever asked, trying to see if he waited long enough he would get an explanation. So far it wasn’t working.

 

The monster shifted and got out from under the bed, thinking too much and not having answers always gave him headaches. He brushed himself off as he looked down at his human, she was heavily bundled up in thick fluffy blankets even part of her face was in the blankets. However, she seemed to be sweating like mad since even at night it was in the low eighties. She was going to overheat at this rate, giving a growl of annoyance he shook his human awake. She groaned and looked at him tiredly, the human yawned as she rubbed her eyes to wake herself up.

 

‘What do you think you’re doing?! Bundling yourself up like this when it’s far too warm outside! Are you trying to kill yourself or something?!’ Gaster angrily sighed and tried to move your covers off. You quickly backed away from his hands and tried to reply, ‘Gaster wait! You can’t-‘ you tried to say but was cut off by your monster’s growl. He quickly removed your covers and looked at you in shock. You had bruises on her arms. Who dared to hurt his human?! Who dared to even think about hurting you?!

 

You looked down and sighed. ‘Gaster, it’s okay. This happens all the time, you don’t need to worry about it.’ Gaster snarled and pulled you to his side, ‘The only way I won’t worry about it is if you tell me how badly you beat up the ones who dared to hurt you!’ he signed and looked at you expectantly, you shook your head quickly at him. ‘I didn’t lay a finger on them. I don’t want to hurt anyone, even if they want to hurt me. I’m no fighter, maybe if I just show them kindness they’ll eventually go away.’ You explain, violence only brought more violence. If you keep being kind to them, they could get bored and go away or just think you’re a weirdo and leave you alone.

 

That was a dumbest thing Gaster had ever heard of. ‘That’s never going to work. You need to defend yourself and fight back to show them so that you can’t be pushed around, that you’re in charge and anyone who dares to defy you gets ripped to shreds. I’ll teach you, I’ll show you how to really fight.’ The skeleton didn’t believe that kindness was going to get you anything except dying a pitiful death. Kindness made you weak, it would only get you killed in the end and no one would care because it was your own fault.

 

You shook your head again and pouted, you did not want to fight at all. ‘I’m no fighter Gaster, I know being kind is the best thing to do. I need to keep trying, I don’t want to hurt anyone. I don’t need to hurt anyone. Please, can I go back to bed. I’m going to need my rest, maybe in the morning it won’t be so bad.’ You yawned and curled up against the skeletal monster, his turtle neck was really soft and comfortable. Your eyes started to droop as the skeleton grumbled and laid you back down in your bed. He took away all but one of your blankets, he placed the others on top of your dresser for you to put away later, when he turned back to look at you he saw that you were already fast asleep.

 

The next day when you came back your face was bruised and you were crying, when your monster came out from under your bed you quickly wrapped your arms around him and cried in his sweater. The monster scowled, but gently patted your back in an awkward comforting manner. He knew this would keep happening until you couldn’t take it anymore and you fought back or asked him to help you, all he had to do was wait. That didn’t mean he would help comfort you in anyway that he could, while he may not be the most affectionate person he knew the basics on how to go about trying to calm someone down.

 

The beatings never got better, in fact more people than before started to hurt you. You now usually were covered in bruises and sometimes you’d have one of your bones broken and in a cast. You never asked for help from Gaster, you don’t even cry anymore about getting beat up, and you’re starting to feel like getting hurt like this is okay when it’s not. You don’t talk to your mother anymore as she is usually drunk or starts to criticize you about something you don’t even care about. All you can do now is disappoint people, your mother is disappointed in you, your classmates hate you, and your sure that even Gaster wishes he got a better human to look after. Your just some nobody who deserves to be a human punching bag.

 

At this point the skeleton was starting to worry, you keep getting hurt, you barely show emotion anymore, you only talk to him if he talks to you first, and you look like you’ve just given up on everything. The only thing you do is your homework because it’s something you have to do. This wasn’t what he planned and he needed to do something to get you to have some life in you again, he was sure that giving up on life was not healthy for humans at all. Humans need something to strive for, they need goals in their life to keep them pushing forward. He suddenly got an idea and quickly went back to the monster world to get a certain book from his lab to give to his human.

 

Once you got into your room you found that Gaster was siting on your bed, that was unusual for him but whatever he can do what he wants. You were about to start on your homework until a hand on your shoulder stop you. ‘____ I have a gift for you.’ Gaster signed and handed you a book about souls. You were confused and asked why he gave you this. He told you that he wanted you to understand the nature of souls, to try and see if there could be anything this book might have overlooked. If you had any questions he was always available and he wouldn’t mind too much with you coming to him. You shrugged and told him that you would start once your homework was done, maybe you wouldn’t disappoint him if you did well with this project.

 

You loved that book, you frequently asked your monster questions and came up with some theories for him. He actually seemed impressed with your theories and even gave you some compliments. He had gotten you into science and you now have a great passion. Sure your mom didn’t approve, but you don’t care. You are still bullied, but it doesn’t matter. You’d rather take a beating than hurt someone, at least you were back to your main bullies. The other classmates had stopped as you didn’t care and kept being kind to them. They thought you were very weird and finally left you alone.

 

Gaster even started to teach you more advanced monster science, you need something to keep you occupied. You were starting to get tired of being a punching bag, but you still refused to fight. So you asked your monster if he could go and talk to your bullies’ monsters and see if they could help. Maybe everything could get sorted out in a more peaceful way and no one would get in trouble. He quickly agreed and the next day your bullies avoided you like you had a deadly disease. You didn’t want them to avoid you, you wanted to try and befriend them but they just wanted to leave you alone and just move on. You were sad, but you started to feel so much better once your body wasn’t being battered and bruised.

 

You were currently curled up against Gaster, the two of you were able to bond more over science. It was funny how human science wasn’t even close to being as advanced as monster science. They were able to understand things in far more depth than humans, it was sad that monsters couldn’t be known by everyone and that children were always scared about having monsters under their beds. Monsters were wonderful people and everyone should love them no matter what they look like. Before you fell asleep you mumbled something to him, “Night…Gaster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr, go and visit it if you want to. (Be warned I'm a noob.)
> 
> https://silcatian.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a request please comment here or tell me on my tumblr.


	7. Tame the Beast (Beasttale!Sans/Blind Human)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a huge scary monster, but how scary can he be if he turns into a big softie in his human's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beasttale was created by: http://get-rammed.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Warning that tumblr blog contains +18 content, please view with caution!)
> 
> Please support the creator!

Sans was sitting cross legged on the floor with his human curled up against his chest. She was so…small and fragile compared to him. Then again she was still a child, but he doubted that she would get big enough to surpass his size. Even if she got older he would still have to be careful around her, his tiny human was blind and unable to see any dangers that could be close by. Her blindness could easily be taken advantage of by everyone around her and it drove him crazy that he couldn’t be there to protect her 24/7. His tail moved against the carpeted floor in annoyance, but he lost his train of thought when the child shifted in his hold. Sans stopped any of his movements and waited for her to get comfortable against him. She tried to curl against him more and buried her face in his jacket with a small sleepy smile on her face before she settled back down in his hold. He had a small smile on his face as he moved the tips of his fingers through her hair. He remembered when he first met her, when they were so curious about each other.

 

\-------------

 

At first Sans believed that she was going to be like any other child, but when she turned two years old he noticed something different. Her eyes were this milky color, he had never seen a human with this eye color before. The human’s eye colors were always blue, green, brown, or hazel; they were never milky like this one. At first he shrugged it off and thought it was just a rare eye color. Then he noticed how the human never noticed someone moving or even looked at people in the face, nor was she affected by light change. She would only notice something if it made noise or if it had a strong scent. He panicked a little bit when he realized she was blind, he wanted to hold her to him and protect her from anything dangerous since it wouldn’t be hard for anyone to sneak up on her and do who knows what to her. It had taken him all morning for him to calm himself down in the closet, but when the day ended and the night began he introduced himself to her. She was a bit afraid at first when she heard someone she didn’t recognize, but relaxed when he introduced himself and explained himself.

 

Instead of being terrified about learning there was a monster living in her closet, she was very curious about her monster and asked him if she could try and use her own way of seeing what he looked like. She told him she would move her hands to try and map out what he looked like. He agreed and sat down so that she would be able to touch him, she moved her small hand to rest and feel his shoulder. He was soft and somehow sturdy at the same time? She moved upwards and felt the fur for his hood. “Are you a lion? My mother told me they were soft and fluffy but they were strong. But you’re kind of skinny for a lion, maybe you need more meat on your bones.” He snorted at her accidental joke and her question. “I’m not a lion, you’re feeling my jacket.” She smiled and apologized then finally moved her hands up to his face, she already told him to tell her if she’s getting too close to his eyes or anything he doesn’t want her to touch. The child giggled when she felt his boney face, he didn’t have any kind of skin which felt odd. It was hard for her to picture him since she had never touched bones that wasn’t covered by skin. The human looked confused as she tried to picture him. The monster smiled and told her he was a skeleton, he would have been surprised if she could figure out if he was a skeleton just by touch. She thanked him for telling her and nicknamed him Lion for fun.

 

A few weeks later she was sitting in her monster’s lap and his arms were wrapped around her. “Lion…can I guess your colors? For your bones and clothes?” He told her that she was allowed to guess his colors, curious to know how she’s pictured him. “Um…I think your jacket is yellow and the fluff is brown, your shirt is bright pink, and your bones are orange.” Sans had to grab her pillow to muffle his loud laughter, tears pricked at his eyes as he kept laughing at the mental image in his head. She pouted and asked what he was laughing at, but he couldn’t answer her because he was laughing too hard. The child huffed and glared at the wall in front of her as she waited for the skeleton monster to calm down. After about a good five minutes he calmed down and looked to see that the human was pouty. “Wow kid, I haven’t laughed that hard in a while. What’s up with the pouty face?” The child huffed and asked him why he thought it was funny that she thought he was a big boney lion. He laughed a little bit more and said it was because it wasn’t what he looked like. She asked what he did look like and blushed in embarrassment as she found out how wrong her description was. The monster gently rubbed his index finger on her chubby cheek, but she still thinks he looks like a bony lion regardless. “If I’m the lion then yer my lil cub.” He purred and gathered her into his arms to cuddle her.

 

A month later and the child was clinging to his back like a kola bear and nuzzling her face in the fluff of his hood. “Lion…what do the stars look like?” The monster paused as he thought of how to answer his human. “Think about having millions of millions of tiny marbles, then put those marbles so far way that you can’t ever reach them, since their so far away they start to glow in the dark blue sky.” The tiny human hummed and rested her chin on his shoulder. “How do they glow if they’re so far away?” Sans snorted. “They’re glow in the dark marbles of course.” She giggled and tipped her head to touch his jaw affectionately.

 

He was not happy when his human was old enough to go to school, he wanted to spend more time with her. “But Lion mama says I gotta go, I need to learn how to be a smartypants.” Sans felt the edges of his frown turn up a little at her choice of words. “I don’t want ya to go, who’s going to pay attention to me when I need affection?” She giggled and gently nudged his side. “I can still show you how much I love my currently giant pouty kitty cat. It’ll just be later in the day is all, besides you always told me how much you love ‘lion’ around.” He smiled and laughed as he gently ruffled the top of his human’s head, he could just sleep the entire day away or something it would be easy to do. “Fine, but on weekends pay more attention to me.” She quickly agreed, she wanted to make her monster happy and she loved to hang out with him.

 

The giant monster grew worried about the child when she got her first cold. She seemed so fragile in his sockets, his human kept telling him she was going to be fine with rest and medicine but he still fretted over her. Her face was flushed, she was sweating, and felt awful all the time. He was worried that she was dying a slow death. If she told him she was dying he would just snap her neck in her sleep and eat her body to keep her close to him forever, he didn’t want her to suffer but what if she was right and she would be okay in a few days. He didn’t to kill her unless he knew for sure she was going to die, no chance of survival kind of thing. To help the child keep count of how many days she was sick, she asked him to give her a kiss for how many days passed by until she recovered. Day one she got one kiss, day two she would get two kisses, and so on. The human got five kisses until she was all better, even then he was extra cuddly and needy for a few days. His human didn’t mind, in fact she seemed to enjoy the extra affection as she would even start to paw at him to get cuddled or petted, gee wondered who she learned that from.

 

One night the child woke up to hear…chirping? The little girl rubbed her eyes and silently yawned, her milky eyes turning to the direction of the chirping. Did a bird get into her room somehow? She was sure her window was closed and locked. She got out of bed and made her way over to her closet, maybe her monster adopted a bird? She opened her closet door. “Lion…?” The child was quickly pulled into a hug and the chirping stopped as she felt the monster nuzzle the top of her head. “I’m here lil cub. I’m right here.” The skeleton hugged her tighter as though she would stop existing the moment he let go. She nuzzled into his chest and moved her hand to hold onto one of his fingers to try comfort her monster. The human kept nuzzling him, rubbing his fingers, and telling him that she’s here and she’s okay until he loosened his grip and held onto her gently as they both fell back asleep in the closet.

 

A few days after that, it turned out she was still curious about how Sans worked but she only just worked up the courage to ask him questions. “Hey Lion?” Sans made a humming noise to let her know he was listening. “Do skeletons have butts?” The monster had to use the pillow once again to muffle his laughter, otherwise the child’s mother would’ve heard it. He couldn’t believe she actually asked him this. “Why are you laughing? I need to have an answer.” The child huffed as the skeleton only laughed harder. The little girl tapped her foot impatiently as he slowly started to calm down. “Sort of…it’s just not like yours is all.” He picked her up to nuzzle her cheek, his cub was just too adorable and innocent sometimes. This only spurred on more questions from the girl such as, “Do all skeletons have tails? If so then why don’t I have one? Are all monsters skeletons? How come monsters are so big? Has he ever put anything in his eye socket? Does it hurt if anything gets near his eye sockets?” He answered all of them and laughed at a few of them.

 

\-------------

 

Sans stopped strolling down memory lane when the child in his arms shifted again and looked up at him. “Lion…?” The skeleton started to rock the girl in his arms trying to soothe her back to sleep. “I’m right here, don’t worry lil cub.” She hummed and buried herself deeper into his strong, safe arms and held onto his thumb. “What time is it?” He quickly checked her wall clock and made sure that she wasn’t going to try and keep herself awake by rubbing the crust out of eyes. “It’s about two thirty in the morning.” The small child frowned worriedly and held onto his thumb a bit tighter. “What are you doing awake, Lion? Did you have a nightmare?” Sans reassured her that he was awake because of his thoughts and that he was okay, giving her a couple of nuzzles and kisses to try and soothe her worries. The child smiled and returned his affections before yawning. “Sleep please Lion…I won’t sleep if you’re awake.” The little girl was almost half asleep already, but she could be stubborn on occasion and who is he to deny himself some rest. Carefully moving the two of them into the closet he huddled up in a corner and held his human against him, closing his eye sockets. The girl fell back asleep when he had been moving, shortly after closing his sockets he soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr, go and visit it if you want to. (Be warned I'm a noob.)
> 
> https://silcatian.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a request please comment here or tell me on my tumblr.


	8. Punk Buddies (Underfell!Sans/Punk!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Sans meets someone who has a similar taste in clothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by NekoGamiSenpai98!
> 
> "You said you take requests?How about preteen/teen male(just a dash of emo ;-3) punk rock reader,who for one reason or another has a stupidly hard time making friends.With equally punk rock edgy Underfell Sans becoming their friend(punk rock friendship bro!!! :-D).Lots of fluff and friendship feelz plz.Also as a term of endearment reader calls Uf Sans Edgy McMyChemical Romance. I.E. Reader is into Spiked bracelets and collars,and Uf Sans is too!!!!(in uf land everyone is!!!!(in my headcannon at least... ;3)"
> 
>  
> 
> I do not know who created Underfell, but if anyone could tell me I would be grateful.

You sniffled as tears ran down your face as you hid in your room. You didn’t make any friends today, not that you had any friends to begin with. It wasn’t your fault, people were just too afraid of you to approach you or if you approached them they always assumed you wanted to hurt them so they ran away from you. They were afraid of you because of how you looked, multicolored bright hair, piercings on your ears, lip, and eyebrow, tattoos on either arm, spiked collars and bracelets and belts, some makeup, and your torn black and red clothes. Your bedroom didn’t look much better, dark colored walls, rock and roll posters, blood red rugs, and dark wooden floors.

 

You wanted to reach out and show your true colors, you loved and wanted to become apart of the punk rock style ever since you found out about it. It helped you express yourself and helped you feel better, it was way better than looking like everyone else. You were able to stand out and be your own person, even your parents approved of your choice so long as it made you happy. 

 

You were happy until no one dared to approach you, no one even wanted to sit next to you in class anymore. Didn’t people know not to judge a book by it’s cover by now? You wiped away your tears as loneliness crushed your heart, you wished you had at least one friend who wasn’t afraid of you, who understood you. “Is it really so wrong to dress like this? I know I can be a bit loud when I talk to people, but no one ever comes near me anyways…maybe if I changed how I look I might finally have friends and be accepted…I wouldn’t have to be so alone everyday…” You hugged one of your pillows close to your chest and you tried not to cry again.

 

You heard something shift from underneath you and you looked to see something strange. There was a small skeleton wearing a black hoodie with cream colored fluff around the edge of the hood, a red shirt, a dark red spiked collar around his neck, basket ball shorts with a yellow stripe on either side, and black and white sneakers. He had a glowing red eye in his left eye socket and a toothy frown on his face, one of his teeth was even gold. “Don’t change yourself for other people, kid. I quite frankly prefer this style ya got, it’s what everyone in my universe wears.” He walked over and sat on the edge of your bed, you were still shocked that you couldn’t even say anything. “Before ya scream or something, don’t worry I’m not here to hurt ya. I’m just the monster that’s been under your bed for years, everyone has a monster under their bed or in the closet or couch or whatever. Ya just didn’t know as well, we prefer to keep ourselves hidden until we feel like we should introduce ourselves. I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton.” The monster held out his hand for you to shake, you took it and got shocked so you quickly pulled your hand away.

 

The monster laughed at you. “Hahaha! The old buzzer in the hand trick, get ‘em every time!” You started at laughed with him, it had been a while since anyone pranked you. He seemed happier that you laughed. “It’s been so long since anyone played a prank on me! I can’t believe I fell for the oldest trick in the book.” You said, still smiling your loneliness forgotten. “Still though, bud. Don’t change, you’re fine just the way you are. You’re way better then any of those normies, I like your style always have when you started on punk rock. I’ve seen how happy you are in expressin’ yourself like this, ya love this stuff.” The skeleton patted your back and leaned on your shoulder, he had a smile on his face now. You sighed and nodded, he was right you loved your punk rock style and no one would dare tell you to change other wise. You smiled and hugged him tightly, at least you made a friend and someone who liked your sense of style and wasn’t afraid to get to know you. “Thanks Sans…”

 

\------------

 

After that first day, everything just felt better. Sure you still felt sad and lonely when you were at school, but now you had a friend you could go and hang out with once you got home from school. Since your parents were rarely home Sans didn’t have to stay under your bed all day, but he wasn’t allowed to make a mess of the house as it would take you all night to clean it up and you would be too tired in school. You smiled as you opened the front door and stepped inside, you put your backpack on the table and saw Sans sitting on your couch playing Mario Sunshine. “Hey Edgy McMyChemical Romance, I’m home.” Your monster scowled but didn’t look at you, he hated that nickname. “Do your homework or something Fleshbag, I’m busy.” You laughed and took an apple from the kitchen to snack on, you sat at the table to do your homework. “Yes mom.” You teased and started on your math homework. “If I was ya mom ya know that’d you’d have way less meat on your bones.” Both of you laughed at his joke.

 

Once both your apple and homework was finished you sat next to the skeleton as he was getting more and more frustrated at a level. “God damn it, this stupid sandbird! How does this thing even exist, what kind of magic is this?!” You laughed as he fell off the said stupid sandbird and fell into the void and got a game over. He tossed the controller to you and laid back on the couch, the skeleton finally turned his gaze to you. “Make any friends with your dumbo classmates today?” You shook your head as you tried the Sandbird level. “Nah, you know that they don’t even dare to approach me, actually people only come up to me if they’re dared to.” The monster huffed and leaned against your shoulder. “That’s stupid, you’re not scary lookin’ to me in fact you’re a real softie. Letting me hang out around your house, letting me play your games and eating a lot of your food. Finding books for me to read and all sorts of shit.” You snorted and beat the level, resting your head on top of your monsters’ skull.

 

“That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

 

“Don’t get all mushy on me Fleshbag. Get your punk ass out of here and get comfy.”

 

You snorted. “You realize that your also a punk ass right?”

 

“Yeah, of course. It takes one to know one after all.”

 

You gave a quiet laugh and got off the couch, causing Sans to be half laying on the couch as he had still been leaning on you. He quickly proped up his feet and grinned at you.

 

“Damn it I can’t believe I fell for that.” You facepalmed.

 

“Don’t know ‘bout you but I’m certainly comfy, you should go pull up a chair or somethin’ or make popcorn for some movies.”

 

“Fine lazybones, I’ll go make some popcorn since you can’t get off your lazy butt.”

 

“Ah _____, ya know me so well.”

 

You rolled your eyes as you quickly made some microwaved popcorn, but instead of sitting down in the chair next to the couch you sat on top of Sans’ legs.

 

“Shove off ya buttface.” He frowned.

 

“No way Edgy, you’ll hog the popcorn bowl if we’re sitting side by side so this is the best I can do.”

 

The skeleton grumbled, but didn’t say anything more as he started the movie Men In Black. You did promise him that you both would watch it today. You smiled as you grabbed a handful of popcorn and leaned against the couch. Today class hadn’t been very great as people were starting to give you dirty looks and made you feel even more unwanted. You didn’t want to tell the skeleton as he had his own problems to deal with and unloading on him would just put pressure on him. However, you still forced a smile on your face and pretended like it was a normal day. Thankfully Sans just went along with it or he didn’t notice, which you were silently grateful for.

 

After the movie, Sans fell asleep. You smiled at seeing his relaxed face, you picked him up and carefully slid him back under your bed. You walked back to the family room to wash out the popcorn bowl and to wash your hands. You felt a bit bad for not telling Sans about the looks, but promised yourself that if it got any worse that you would tell him. After that you went to bed to read until you fell asleep.

 

\-----------------

 

You were crying as you walked home the next day, school was a lot worse. Today the stares turned into bullying notes in your locker and horrible words scribbled on your desk in permanent marker, you couldn’t understand what you did to deserve this kind of treatment. You opened and slammed the door shut, gaining your monster’s attention as he was sitting on the couch.

 

“Hey ya-…woah bud you look like shit. What happened?” He quickly opened his arms and you went over to him to hug him tightly.

 

In between your sobbing you explained what happened to you, including the staring from yesterday. Sans was furious, but he kept silent as he let you cry your self out.

 

“I…I don’t understand…w-what did…what did I do wrong Sans?” He quickly turned your face towards him for you to look him in his empty eye sockets.

 

“Nothing. You did nothing wrong, don’t you dare blame yourself. Those bullies just want to break your spirit, don’t let them win. Be strong and fight back against them, take pictures and show ya teachers and if ya teachers do nothin’ then I will make sure they don’t bother ya ever again.”

 

You nodded and sniffled, trying to wipe away your tears. Once your face was dry your buried your face in the fur from his coat. The skeleton patted your head and moved to lay down on the sofa with you on top of him. He turned on the tv so the two of them could watch a tv show or a movie of some kind to get their minds off of things.

 

The monster was still angry that anyone thought that they had the right to write such things to his humans, they wouldn’t even dare to say the words to his human’s face. If they dared to keep this act up or stars forbid try something even worse, well the skeleton was going to have a lot of fun with ‘em that’s for sure.

 

After a couple of movies, the two of them calmed down completely. The human even fell asleep on top of his monster. The skeleton didn’t even bother to use his telekinesis to move his human off of him and bring him to his room, Sans wanted to be close to his human today and keep him safe from those hateful words in the outside world.

 

‘Don’t worry bud, people may always give you a hard time one way or another but I got yer back. I’ll just have to make sure ya got that self confidence so you can beat down those harmful words. I know you’ll toughen up soon, just make sure to still have that softie part of ya.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr, go and visit it if you want to. (Be warned I'm a noob.)
> 
> https://silcatian.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a request please comment here or tell me on my tumblr.


	9. Moving On (Beasttale!Sans/Blind Human)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/2 for Beasttale Sans and the Blind Human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mentions of rape, blood, death, and eating a human body.
> 
>  
> 
> Beasttale was created by: http://get-rammed.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Warning that tumblr blog contains +18 content, please view with caution!)
> 
> Please support the creator!

Sans was laying in bed next to his human, resting his skull on the top of their silvery grey hair. He was so careful with holding her against him, she seemed so frail now a days. Even more so than when she was a child, she wasn’t nearly as small as before but she seemed a lot healthier when she was a kid. The monster knew that his human was running out of time to live, but she requested that she would be kept alive until she herself was sure that it was going to be her last day then she would let her monster kill her, eat her, and absorb her soul so that she could be with him forever. The skeleton kissed the top of her hand and felt his human’s soft hand gently squeeze his own, he remembered how his cub’s life had so many bumps in the road to get to where she is now.

 

\--------------------

 

It took the girl almost two years to convince her mother to allow her to leave and find herself an apartment to live in. Her mother had the right to fret over her blind child wanting to live on her own without anyone (that the mother knew of) living with her. But the human wanted to have her own place, to finally leave her mother’s nest and she seemed unhappy to not moving forward in her life. The girl was incredibly happy when her mother finally said yes, but her mom told her that she would be helping her pick the apartment. The monster’s human was so happy that once he came out of her closet, she immedietly tackled him in a hug and pressed quick kisses to the side of his face she was so excited and happy.

 

Once she finally got to her apartment it was easy to tell that her mother arranged the furniture for her. Then again, she didn’t mind she would be able to get around easier since she knew how her mother liked to decorate. The human was going to miss her mother, but she could always visit and now Sans could roam the apartment so long as the blinds to the windows were closed. He was still going to sleep in her closet as she couldn’t find or explain why she wanted such a gigantic bed in a decently small apartment. She was able to get a nice big walk in closet for her monster, she wanted to make sure that he could have enough room to lay down and get comfortable after all. The skeleton was flustered with her doing something so nice even thought he assured that he could always find a different place to sleep. She just smiled and cuddled him, secretly happy that she managed to fluster her monster.

 

After that she went to find herself a job, much to her monster’s protests. He really didn’t like her spending so much time away from him, she didn’t like it either but she didn’t want her mother to pay for the apartment. It would make the human feel bad and useless, knowing that got Sans to stop voicing his protests as he hated to see her upset and feeling bad about herself because of her blindness. The skeleton was pouty for a while, but it was hard to stay that way when she seemed so happy to have a job and would still give him cuddles and kisses when she got home no matter how tired she was.

 

At some point she managed to find herself a boyfriend in her busy life. Sans of course asked anything about him to learn as much as he could and from what his human told him he didn’t sound like too bad of a guy, but he would wait and see how this guy acted when she would one day bring him to her place to hang out. One this guy had been hanging out around her apartment he actually seemed like an okay guy in Sans’ sockets but there was something about him that seemed off. Maybe he was just feeling very protective of his cub and stressing himself out on making sure this guy deserved to be with his cub without getting caught. Once the man left the monster mentioned the off feeling, but the human said it was because he didn’t know her boyfriend very well yet. After a couple of more visits the skeleton could lighten up a bit more around him, you don’t know everything about a person by just one meeting after all. Sans agreed and they spent the rest of the day cuddling and napping.

 

\----------------

 

Everything had been okay for a while, sometimes there would be a couple of fights between his human and her boyfriend but that was normal for any relationship. Until one day the skeleton was woken up from hearing muffled sobs, did something bad happen on his human’s date night? With a yawn he made his way to the family room to see what made his human so upset and the lights in his sockets vanished at what he came upon. His human wasn’t wearing clothes, she had bruises on her arms, neck, wrists, thighs, and hips, and she reeked of sexual activity. 

 

“What happened?” He moved to touch her shoulder but moved his hand away when she flinched from his voice, she didn’t want to be touched right now. “I-I-I don’t know! Everything was g-going okay un-until I felt dizzy and…I just woke up outside t-the door and m-my clothes were go-gone and I…I…” She tried to say something but instead she just sobbed harder. He wanted to hold her against him so badly, but she didn’t want to be touched and right now he was furious. “You don’t have to say anything else cub…how about I use my powers and run you a bath, you’ll get wrapped up into a nice warm towel, I’ll make you some tea or get you some water, and I’ll sit next to you and get ya whatever you need. We can even listen to yer favorite movie or some music too if you want.” 

 

His human nodded and sniffled, she moved to try and lift herself up but Sans didn’t allow it as he used his telekinesis to have her float into the bathroom with him leading the way. He turned on the warm water and set his human down on the toilet so she could gain her bearings, she would always feel lost when she was floating around like that. Once the bath was ready he sat her down in it and handed her everything she needed and stayed with her, but he didn’t touch her, not until she said it was okay. When the human got out he handed her the towel for her to wrap herself up in before he lead the way back into the family room where she sat down on the couch. “Do you need anything? Tea? Water? Music?” The human looked a bit bashful. “Can you…hold me…?” She had felt a lot better when she cleaned herself off, she didn’t want any of her ex boyfriend to get on her monster. Sans carefully scooped her up into his arms, her face buried into his chest as she wrapped her arms around herself as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. “I-I’m sorry Lion…I sh-should’ve listened to you…I didn’t think h-he’d do this. M-Maybe if I…maybe if I didn’t k-keep backing out from it, t-this wouldn’t have happened…I’m s-so sorry Lion.” 

 

The monster growled in anger of her words, how dare this asshole make his cub believe that this was her fault! “No, don’t you dare say that. None of this was your fault. If you never felt ready for sexual activity then that’s fine. Don’t you dare think otherwise, you are not at fault for this. If he said anything horrible to you for backing out then I swear when I hunt him down I’m gonna-“ The woman panicked and started to shake a little. “N-No…don’t go…I-I don’t want t-t-to be alone. P-Please don’t go L-Lion.” He quickly shushed her and started to rock her in his arms while peppering kisses to her tear stained face. “Okay, I won’t go. I’m right here, don’t worry. I won’t go.” He wouldn’t leave just yet anyways, not until he’s human felt safer. Comforting his human was more important than going after the guy, he could easily find him and teach him a lesson in due time. But for right now he was going to hold his human and dote on them for a while until she was feeling better.

 

After a couple of weeks his human was slowly getting better, she had to call her boss to tell them what happened and they told her to take as much time as she needed to recover which she was very thankful for. The monster didn’t leave her side whenever she slept and whenever she was placed down on the couch she would find herself in a nest of pillows and fluffy blankets. She didn’t even have to leave to go grocery shopping as Sans brought her food from the monster world so she didn’t have to force herself to go outside. Once he was able to distract his human with a Lord of the Rings marathon he quickly teleported into her ex boyfriend’s house, he opened the man’s closet door to give this guy what he deserved…

 

When he teleported back home his human perked up a bit from the couch and turned to his direction. “Sans? What’s that weird smell?” He was covered in blood, but he quickly shrugged off his human’s question. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. I’m going to make you some tea, just keep listening to the movie okay.” He quickly went into the kitchen to get the blood of off his face and hands. While he quickly threw his clothes in the washer and changed into his pajamas as he then moved on to make the both of them some tea and just enjoy the movie with his cub. She didn't have to know what happened to that ex of hers.

 

A few days after that the human started to feel ill as she kept feeling nauseous and vomiting. Sans was incredibly worried and asked her how she got sick, what could he do to help her except give her a bucket whenever she felt like she could down her food. Soon enough the human and the monster found out she was pregnant, she didn’t know what to think at first as this was huge. Eventually she said that she was going to keep the baby, it wasn’t their fault that they were created by someone who was raped. She would be there to raise her child to not act at their ‘father’ and a monster would get to watch over her child. Maybe Lion would like to have another monster in their house, get a monster roommate to hang out with. Until her child arrived the skeleton was going to pamper them and make sure that she didn’t over exert herself, he was going to make sure that nothing bad was ever going to happen to his human while he could prevent it.

 

\--------------------

 

The human had been fired from her job as they couldn’t afford to keep her anymore as their company was shutting down. It had been getting harder for her to find a job as no one wanted to hire a blind worker. Her mother passed away and her will gave her daughter everything which wasn’t that much, but it was better than nothing. The human finally got another job, but it didn’t pay nearly as well as her old job which greatly worried her as she couldn’t find a second job. She couldn’t make enough money to move out of her small apartment or get baby items that were far too expensive.

 

Once the months passed by and the human came home after a few days in the hospital, Sans was gratefully surprised she didn’t come home with a baby in her arms. She was crying as she explained why she didn’t have her child, a baby boy, with her. The woman knew that she couldn’t take care of her son as she didn’t have the money to give him the childhood he deserved, she knew he would have a better chance at getting a family who could give him a wonderful childhood and be a better parent then she ever could be. Even though it broke her heart when he child was taken from her arms, she honestly felt like she made the right choice. She had been able to name her child before he was taken away to be given to a foster home. She was upset for a long time after that, thankfully she had Sans there to help comfort her and give her his undying support.

 

Things got a bit better as she got a better job and was able to obtain more money to get her own house and move out of her small apartment. This way her monster wouldn’t have to worry about being too loud or being caught by any of her neighbors that was right next to the wall. Her house was even closer to where she worked which made Sans pretty happy as that meant she would get home sooner so that he could get his daily dose of _____'s affection. She was even able to write a book about magic using text to speech with Lion to help out in case if she missed anything or misunderstood something. Everything got better after that book was published for everyone to read.

 

\---------------------

 

He stopped his train of thought as his cub moved in his hold, he was careful to keep her close to him in the night. Her breathing was getting shallower and her grip on his hand was faltering. “Cub…?” She didn’t answer as her breathing was slowing to a stop, he didn’t want her heart beat to stop before he got a chance to keep her with him forever. He didn’t even have to use much strength to tear her fragile body to pieces to eat her flesh. 

 

Once the body had been eaten and her soul was reaped, he teleported himself back to the monster world where he cleaned himself off of the human’s blood. When he reached into his pockets he found that there was somehow a CD in one of them, the title of the disk said ‘To Lion’ in horrible scribbled writing. He placed it in a cd player to hear what it had to say.

 

‘Hi Lion…it’s me…_____...your lil cub. If you’re hearing this...well…I hope you were able to reap my soul so that I can stay with you until the end of time. I don’t know if I got the chance to tell you this, but…thank you, thank you for being my sweet monster in my closet, thank you for being there whenever I had a nightmare, thank you for all of those bedtime stories, thank you for giving me your endless affection, thank you for being there to support me in my toughest choices, thank you for being there whenever I needed you, thank you for even bothering to make yourself known to me, and thank you for being the best friend I’ve ever had. I can’t help but to feel blessed that I got you out of all monsters I got you. I don’t know how soul reaping works, but I hope that whenever you need affection I’ll be able to send mine your way. That whenever you feel down, you’ll get to feel my affection and comfort. That whenever you might miss me you’ll be able to feel my presence in your soul to show you that I’m still here and that I will always be here. Even now whenever you miss hearing my voice, you can just play this CD to hear me whenever you want. I love you, my big sweet Lion and I hope to still be there for whenever you need me.”

 

The skeletal monster hugged the CD player to his chest as he laid down on his mattress, it would be a while before he would get another child to look after. But once enough time had passed, maybe he would get to have as wonderful a human as she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr, go and visit it if you want to. (Be warned I'm a noob.)
> 
> https://silcatian.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a request please comment here or tell me on my tumblr.


	10. Eye of the Tiger (Beastfell!Sans/Blind Human)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Beastfell Sans took care of the blind human? Would anything really change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beastfell was created by: http://get-rammed.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Warning that tumblr blog contains +18 content, please view with caution!)
> 
> Please support the creator!
> 
> Warning: Contains child neglect and child abuse!

Sans was currently cuddling his human as she slept, he had zipped up his jacket to help keep her warm as she nestled into his red turtleneck. One of his arms slung around her to keep her on his chest, his free hand gently rubbing her bruised cheek. He frowned at the sight, he hated it when his cub got hurt. He only wanted to see her happy and healthy with that sweet smile on her face. She nuzzled into his sweater with a small smile on her face, she felt so safe and happy in his hold. Nothing would harm her, her monster would drive away all of the mean words, the yelling, the hitting, and the nightmares away.

 

\----------------

 

The child had known about her monster throughout her whole life, he made himself known to her ever since she was a little baby. Her mother didn’t like to take care of her ‘defective’ daughter, she preferred to show her show her oldest son her love and affection. He wasn’t blind like she was, he didn’t need special attention, he was perfect in her eyes, he wouldn’t need a cane or a seeing eye dog like she would, he wouldn’t need to go to a special school for those who were blind, and would be able to do so much more than she could. It would be better off if she just died so that she wouldn’t be a burden on her family anymore, right?

 

Well a certain skeleton disagreed, he thankfully knew how to take care of human babies from seeing guardians of past children he was assigned to unintentionally show him what to do. The child had everything she needed, it was just the matter of taking care of her without getting caught. Sans didn’t understand why her mother seemed to think blindness made a human ‘defective.’ She still needed everything a baby needed in order to grow, sure she wouldn’t be able to see colors or letters or stars or even danger but that didn’t make her less of a person. She could still play, have fun, make friends, and grow to be an adult. The skeleton really did not like the mother and his human’s older brother just didn’t seem to notice his mother’s abuse towards his sibling. His human wasn’t going to die on his watch either way, if need be he’d be their caretaker if no one else was going to care for her. Since then he was always around her, whether it was walking around with her safely tucked away in his fluffy hood or in his arms or sometimes asleep in one of pockets.

 

As she grew up, he found that she never seemed to ask what he looked like or why he felt different whenever he touched her. Once he asked her what she thought he was, she said that she thought he was an underfed tiger that was her guardian angel. The monster snickered to himself at being called an underfed tiger, but his soul soared with delight at being called her guardian angel. He made sure to attack her face with gentle kisses that would always make her giggle after hearing that confession. The skeleton asked what she thought he looked like color wise, she said that she thought his jacket was orange with black stripes, the fluff lining in his hood was black, his bones were white, and his eyes were yellow. Sans chuckled a bit and explained what he looked like, causing her to giggle and stubbornly nickname him ‘Tiger’ to which he nicknamed her ‘lil cub.’ Satisfied with that she buried her face in the fluff of his hoodie to take a nap.

 

Things didn’t seem so bad until she got old enough to go to school, she asked and begged her mother to let her go to school but each time she was told no and beaten. The first time it happened she quickly ran to her room and locked the door behind her as she started to cry, her monster slightly panicked and scooped her up to let her cry herself out as he comforted her. Once his cub explained why she was upset and why she was injured he was royally pissed off, how dare that woman lay a harmful hand on h i s child! He would have done something about it if he hadn’t heard the part to where she was going to ask her again tomorrow. The skeleton tried to talk her out of it, but she was determined to go to school like all the other kids her age.

 

She never got to go to school, so instead Sans took it upon himself to teach her everything he knew. He wasn’t going to let his child grow up dumb and ignorant in this cold hard world of humans. The skeleton found it kind of fun to teach her, her abc’s as well as how to count and do some basic addition and subtraction. Thankfully he was able to explain it easy enough for her to quickly grasp his teachings and just run with it. She loved to learn and have a bit of fun by calling him ‘Mister Tiger’ whenever he was teaching her something. Sans would just chuckle to himself as he would always ruffle her hair affectionately whenever she called him that.

 

To help reward her whenever she did well he would create soft plushies of whatever she wanted for her to snuggle up with just in case if he wasn’t in her closet when she needed him. Some plushies he made would feel like his jacket while others would feel like his turtleneck, he figured it would help her relax or ground her if she ever got upset and needed to hold something. As her her request, all of her plushies were tigers, but each of them had a different color and were tampered so that each plushie wasn’t the same. Some plushies had more stuffing or the tails would either be longer or shorter or they would come in different sizes or one would be fluffier than the other. Since she kept doing so well she had an entire trunk full of them, she called it her tiger box. When her birthday came around he made matching tiger onesies for the two of them. She always wore it whenever it was time for bed.

 

One time the poor child was literally thrown on to her bed and locked into her room. The human started to chirp in fright as she didn’t realize where she was. She was crying and shaking as she chirped and her monster came to her on instinct from hearing her distressed chirping. He wrapped his arms around her and chirped back to her to try and help calm her down. Once her tears and shaking stopped and her chirping died down she buried her face in his neck as she held onto him as tightly as she could. “What happened? What made you so scared? Did you get hurt again?” Sans asked as he held his cub tighter. “S-S-She threw me! She p-picked me up a-a-and threw me in here!” The child cried as she tried not to cry again on her monster’s jacket. He growled as he nuzzled the top of his human’s head, she hated to be picked up violently or by surprise. “Shhhhh, shhhhh, I’m here lil cub. She’s not gonna get you here, not while I’m here. Just say the word and she will never bother you again, just tell me you don’t want her to bother you and I’ll take care of it.” The child sniffled and shook her head, she knew that she would never hear from her mother again if she agreed. She wanted to prove to her that even though she’s blind she could everything her brother could do. “…Fine, but let me know if ya ever change your mind okay.” She slowly nodded and just tried to focus on her breathing as her monster gently cooed at her.

 

\--------------

 

It had been weeks since that day and the child’s beatings only got worse. Her mother keeps trying to break the cub’s determination, but her monster keeps the child’s determination from faltering and giving in to the woman’s words. Each day she made it her goal to find some way to prove her mother wrong, she was able to do math faster than her brother could, she was able to solve any simple problem her mother would tell her to solve, but each time her mother would accuse her of cheating because her brother had to be the one who taught her everything she knows. It would only make her brother seem more perfect in her mother’s eyes, granted her brother tried telling their mother that he didn’t teach his sister what she learned but the woman just brushed it off as her son being modest.

 

It still hurt that her mother wouldn’t give her a chance, but it was hard to stay sad when she would hear her monster’s praises for her talents. “It’s so cool that you can do math so fast at yer age.” “Don’t get yerself down kiddo, maybe tomorrow’ll be different.” “How ‘bout I teach you how to add and subtract really big numbers, get your mind away from skulking around.” “Don’t worry ‘bout it, you’ll get better and better as ya grow. Why don’t I get some grub for us, ya can have anything ya want.” “Heyya cub, don’t get so worked up over it. I think she’s just jealous that she wasn’t half as smart as you when she was yer age.” “Don’t you ever be discouraged over bein’ smart, okay? I believe in ya, kid.” His words never failed to bring a smile back to her face, it was hard to stay sad with such a supportive guardian watching over her.

 

\-----------------

 

The child yawned as she came back to reality and her monster’s gaze moved downward to look at her sleepy face. “Hmmm, Tiger?” She asked reaching to wipe the crust off her eyes with her hand, only for it to be caught in a much larger and boner one. “I’m right here sweetheart. Did I wake ya?” The child shook her head as she yawned and held onto his fingers. “No, but I think it’s really late and you haven’t changed into your pajamas. You need to get ready for bed too, silly.” Sans gave a sleepy smile as he kissed his human’s cheek. “Alright, alright I’ll go get changed and I’ll even read ya a bedtime story tonight.” The child yet out a tired yay as she was laid down on her bed so that he could get changed. Once he was ready for bed, the child insisted on sleeping with him so he laid back in her closet with her back on his chest as he started reading ‘The Rainbow Fish’ to the almost half asleep child. He wouldn’t admit it, but reading someone a bedtime story would help him fall asleep too. A quarter through the book and the child was asleep once more and her monster was close behind. He put the book down next to him, he yawned and wrapped his arms around his child as he rested his chin on the top of her head as his sockets dropped to close and he quickly joined his cub in snoozeville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> https://silcatian.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a request please comment here or tell me on my tumblr.


	11. Be Brave (Horrortale!Sans/Scared Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you got yourself stuck in a dark attic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by: Shadows_In_Straight_Jackets
> 
> "Hello, would you mind maybe doing another Horror Sans. This one with a shy younger kid (like 5 maybe? idk) who wants to be brave like her big brother but fails horribly and Sans gets really amused by them. (I was thinking it would be cute for them to want to check out the attic or something but honestly it doesn't really matter)"
> 
>  
> 
> Horrortale belongs to: http://sour-apple-studios.tumblr.com
> 
> Please support the creator!

You started to tremble in fear as your flashlight died from when you made it half way through the dark attic. Why did stuff like this always happen to you? You could have sworn your put in new batteries for your flashlight today. Did your brother borrow your flashlight without asking? Maybe your monster? No, he could already see very well in the dark from where he came from. Even before you entered the attic you were terrified, you weren’t nearly as brave as your older brother. He wasn’t scared of anything, not anything you could ever think of anyways. Why were you even in here in the first place again?

 

\---------------------

 

You were always a scaredy-cat, sure some of your fears faded away overtime but you always found something new to replace them. First you had been afraid of your own shadow, then you were afraid of bugs, next spiders, being buried alive, drowning, the ocean, oranges, and now your current fear was the dark and the fear of being kidnapped. Those fears developed when other kids would tell scary stories about horrible monsters and murders that would hide in the dark, the kidnapping one was when your parents and your school was teaching you about stranger danger. Those fears were really put to the test when you first met your monster.

 

You had been peacefully sleeping in your bed after a hard day of school and tons of homework, you could feel something creaking in your room which startled you, but your mother had told you the house does that when it settles down for the night. You closed your eyes and did your very best to go back to sleep, that was until you felt something cold and hard brush against your cheek. You kept very still, but you still stiffed up and tried to hold back your tears as a scream dies in your throat. You could feel the cold thing touch your cheek again and feel someone’s hot breath near your ear. “I know yer awake kiddo.” His voice made your heart drop into your stomach as fear and dread raced up your back and you now no longer had to go to the bathroom.

 

“Don’t ya know how to greet a new partner? Turn around and open yer eyes.”

 

You didn’t move, you couldn’t move. This was how you were going to die wasn’t it? You were going to die at such a young age, you had barely begun to expirence life yet! What will he do to you? He’ll probably just tie you up and torture you! Maybe he’ll cut off one of your fingers or even your whole hand to send to your family! Maybe he’ll-

 

“I S A I D T U R N A R O U N D.”

 

The coldness on your shoulder gripped you tighter and your eyes opened in surprise, you were quickly forced by the thing on your shoulder to turn around and face the man who broke into your house.

 

The color drained from your face as you looked at him, he was a skeleton…a really scary skeleton. His bones looked bright red from the red glow in his left eye socket, the tight grin on his face seemed like it was stuck that way, he even had a gaping hole in his skull. He was wearing a dark colored jacket and a white shirt that looked red from the glow of his eyelight with a much darker red color on the middle of his shirt. Tears ran down your face as your heart thumped painfully in your chest, you started to shake and suddenly you couldn’t breathe as dark thoughts swarmed your mind, dragging you down into the depths of your biggest fears. You were going to die! Whoever this scary creature was going to kill you! Maybe even eat you! You don’t want to die!

 

“-d!”

 

“-reath-!”

 

“Ki-!”

 

“Kiddo!”

 

“Co- on brea-!”

 

“Breathe!”

 

You felt something cold, hard, and slim pry your mouth open as you gasped and coughed from air coming back into your lungs. You could hear the skeleton’s voice telling you what to do as he held onto your shoulder to try and help ground you.

 

“That’s it-”

 

“Deep breaths.”

 

“Focus on my voice-”

 

“Slow in and out breaths.”

 

“There ya go…”

 

“Good…sheesh kid I didn’t think ya’d be that scared of me. Nearly gave me a heart attack with your panic attack, well if I had a heart that is.”

 

You wiped your eyes as you slowly sat up to help you breathe better. “W-Who are you?” Your heart was still pounding as you were still wary of the monster. He might have helped you, but he was the one who wanted to terrify you like that.

 

“I’m Sans. Sans the Skeleton, yer monster under yer bed.”

 

“…But your not under my bed.”

 

He chuckled. “Fair, but it’s where I’m living for now. Listen kid, I’ve been here since you were a tiny baby bones. In all my years of looking out for you little brats, I’ve never met one who had that bad of a reaction to my scares. It’s both flattering and insulting at the same time, congrats on that.”

 

“Um…thanks?” You were unsure if he was making fun of you or not.

 

“Heh…in any case kid, you should try to get some sleep. I’m pretty sure it’s not gonna be the weekend yet.”

 

“…Kind of hard to sleep after what happened a few minutes ago.”

 

“Guess you’re right, oh well. I can help you get some sleep if you want.”

 

You still didn’t trust this guy, there was no way you wanted him to help. He would probably forcefully knock you out and you didn’t want to risk getting a concussion. “Nah, I’ll figure it out on my own…thanks for the offer.”

 

The skeleton just smirked at you before going back underneath your bed, not saying a single word.

 

Yeah…

 

There was no way you’d get any sleep tonight…or for a few weeks at that rate.

 

\-------------------------

 

It had been very hard for you to get used to your monster, especially since he kept scaring you every chance he got. You soon learned that it was his way of pranking you, but it wasn’t funny to her as you was always at the end of the joke. He kept doing it often enough that it just made you frustrated and angry, once he had his laugh he left you alone so that you could cry for about half an hour or so. You were fed up with him doing this to you all the time! You had tried asking him to stop, to which he just laughed in your face. You had tried to ignore his scares, but whenever you did he would only come up with something worse to scare you with. So, you had to endure for your own sake at this point.

 

You had asked Sans why he wanted to scare you so much, he told you it was because it was funny to have such a scaredy-cat human he had to look after. You tried to say that you weren’t a scaredy-cat, you were just…cautious. He again laughed in your face to which you pouted at for a bit. Sans fondly ruffled the top of your head, a gesture he did whenever you told him a good joke or made him have a real good laugh at something. You’d just bow your head and accept the affection, this was best bit of kindness you were ever going to get from your monster so you’d enjoy it for as long as you could.

 

“Jeez, not even worried that I might rip yer head off huh. Ya are getting braver.”

 

“Y-You really think so?”

 

“Yeah…sure. Let’s go with that…” He can’t look at you in the eye.

 

You pouted in agitation at that answer. “Hey! What do ya mean by that?”

 

He chuckled a little bit at that. “Eh, nothing important. What’s yer weird thing with bein’ brave anyways?”

 

Now you were the one who couldn’t look him in his eye sockets. “Well…my older brother is always so brave while I’m…the exact opposite. I want to be brave like him, so I’ve been trying to get over all of my fears like he does. But…whenever I get over a fear, something else takes place of that fear. No matter what, I’m not going to give up, I’m going to be as fearless as my brother one day!”

 

Sans got a sly smile on his face. “Aw, isn’t that cute of ya. I doubt you’ll ever be brave in yer life though, yer too fearful of everything. I bet ya can’t even do one brave thing.”

 

You puffed out your cheeks in anger. “Oh yeah, I bet you I can be brave! I’ll even face one of my fears!”

 

“Oh yeah, prove it.” His grin became smug, as though you wouldn’t dare to accept his challenge.

 

“I’ll-I’ll…I’ll…I-I’ll go up into the attic!” You fumed.

 

“Alright then, come find me when you’ve gone up into the attic and taken a picture of yourself as proof.” Sans then teleported out of your sight.

 

Oh god…

 

Oh no…

 

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

 

\------------------

 

Oh yeah, you got into this mess because you couldn’t take a simple weak blow on your fragile pride. Now you were stuck in the attic, in the dark, with a dead flashlight, and Sans was expecting you to take a picture when you couldn’t even see anything now. This was just great, this was exactly what you had wanted…if you were a psycho and wanted to kill someone like in horror movies where no one makes good decisions. Why did you have to get yourself into this stupid mess? Why did you accept this challenge without thinking things through? That wasn’t brave of you at all, it was so stupid to just rush into this! What were you going to do now? Sans would most likely tease you about this for the rest of your life if you come back empty handed! Not to mention you haven’t started screaming for help or crying so that was progress to being brave, right?

 

You decided to take the picture then take pictures of the room around you so that the flash would help you see how to get out. You got your camera ready and you took a quick picture of yourself with the most neutral look on your face as you could make. Once that was done you were about to turn the camera around and try to get out of this dark place. That was until you felt something cold and hard tightly grip your shoulder, the grip was almost painful.

 

“F O U N D Y O U.”

 

OH GOD THIS WAS-!

 

Wait…

 

Didn’t that voice sound…familiar?

 

Gosh dangit!

 

“Sans…” Your turned around to see the bright red light in his left eye socket.

 

He seemed surprised, he was expecting you to scream or cry or something. The monster didn’t expect you to keep a calm yet somewhat annoyed tone. Huh…maybe you were getting braver…

 

“Hey ya ____. Got the picture?”

 

“Yep, I’ll show it to you once I can see again.”

 

“Well if that’s all ya need, then close yer eyes. I know a shortcut back ta yer room.”

 

You hesitated for a moment, before closing your eyes. You felt a falling sensation for a moment before you felt solid ground again, it was pretty disorientating but you kept your balance.

 

“You can open yer eyes now.”

 

You opened your eyes to see that you indeed were back into your room, you didn’t bother asking Sans how he did that. He would probably just lie or say magic or something like that. You showed him the picture of you in the attic, he just grinned and nodded.

 

“Well, I guess ya are getting’ braver. Good for ya…guess I’ll have to think of some new scares then.”

 

You frowned at him as he laughed, but you were pretty proud of yourself for not being scared…for very long. You think that Sans is kind of proud of you too, even if he was too much of a baby bones to say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://silcatian.tumblr.com


	12. Painful Memories (Beasttale!Sans/Horrified!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sans let his grief consume him or will he learn to let the death of his cub go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but I hard time coming up with ideas. I hope you enjoy. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Beasttale was created by: http://get-rammed.tumblr.com
> 
> Please support the creator!
> 
> (Warning: Mentions of death, self hatred, and death threats.)

It had been years since his cub had passed away and Sans had been given another letter with a new child to look after. He let out a sigh as he wasn’t really looking forward to it, he wasn’t even sure if he was ever going to reveal himself this time. Then again time may always change his mind, but until that happened he was just going to try and keep himself out of this one’s life. He pocketed the letter, put on his badge and teleported to the barrier to step through and get to his new human’s room.

 

After a few years of watching this human grow up, he only knew one thing about you. You really liked lions for some strange reason and pain flowed through him whenever he heard the word lion. The monster didn’t know why he was still sad over his cub’s death, years had passed and he should be over it by now right? He felt the need to step in, he should make himself known and possibly get some answers for this kid’s reason to like lions so much. Thankfully the child was very accepting and happily gave answers to his questions. You liked lions so much because they seemed pretty cool and your dad loves a lot too. He didn’t really like those answers, but at least the kid was being honest with him. Of course you asked him a bunch of questions in return and he answered them to the best of his ability, they were pretty basic questions so it felt like a routine.

 

One question however, sent a stab on pain through his soul. “Do you like lions?” It was an innocent question, but that just made the sting of the question even worse. “Eh…they’re…okay I guess…” He just wanted to get off the topic, he never wanted to hear anything about lions for a good long while. The monster could never think the same way about those big cats ever again. “I think they’re really cool! Have you ever seen one in real life before Sans?” He just shrugged and tried to shake off the question. “No, but it’s fine. Anyways what’s yer school like _____?” Thankfully you bought the distraction and told him all about your friends and your favorite classes. You told him about how you hoped to have a job as a zookeeper one day to help with all the animals, your monster gave a small smile when he heard that. He was glad to see that you cared more about other animals instead of just lions. Hopefully this would be the last time the two of you ever talked about them.

 

That however, was only wishful thinking. It turned out that you loved to talk about lions a lot, you even had lion pajamas. Sans did his best to smile and just ignore the growing pain in his chest. Why did he feel this pain? His cub died years ago, shouldn’t he be over it by now? He was over any of his past mates that he ate or the ones he didn’t remember because he went on a rampage and Frisk was forced to load a save, so why did the death of his cub still bother him? Was it because he felt too protective of her? Was it because she was blind? Was it because she was as needy as he was when it came to affection? What did she do to make him so attached? Why couldn’t he get over her death? She was with him forever now, isn’t that enough? Why did he get so…angry when it came to his new human? Sure the lion stuff bothered him, but there was another reason for his anger. But what it was eluded him and that frustrated him to no end.

 

After a while he started to avoid his human charge for as long as he could, Sans couldn’t handle their passion for lions. At first it worked off decently well, until his human would draw him pictures in his absence and put them in their closet for him to see. So he then tried to get the human to show interest in something…anything other than lions. They would be distracted for a while, but eventually his human would find a way to get their interest back to those big cats. The pain in his soul kept growing more and more with their words or by playing with them and their lion toy or reading bedtime stories with lions in it. He had to keep his roars of agony muffled in the monster world as to not wake up the humans. He kept this up for as long as he could, but there was only so much he could take in the span of the three years he had been with the child until he finally snapped.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Sans had enough of this, he couldn’t take this anymore! The monster tried so hard to just ignore the pain that went through him whenever the human talked about lions, but he couldn’t take it anymore! The skeleton growled, interrupting the child’s imaginary world to look up at him. “E n o u g h!” he growled and scowled at the child as he towered over them making you clutch your stuffed lion in fear as you looked up at him with wide fearful eyes. “…W-what?” You stuttered and only made the monster growl louder. “I’ve had enough of you! With all of this stupid lion talk! I’m sick of hearing about those big dumb cats everyday! I’m tired of you playing with that stupid toy and ruining my day with you playn’ make believe! I don’t want to hear another word about lions ever come out of yer mouth ever again! I’ll give you an example of what you’ll get if you do.” He quickly grabbed the child’s plush lion out of their hands making you topple over from how hard he pulled it from you. When the child looked up he began to tear the soft fabric and fluff with his claws, ignoring the child’s cries for him to stop. He only stopped until what remained of the toy was bits of fluff and fabric on the floor, the human was frozen on the ground in fear as your monster spoke once more. “Don’t ever bother me again and don’t you dare even think about saving yer stupid toy.” The skeleton then went into the closet and shut the door.

 

You only got up once you heard your monster snoring, the child looked over at what remained of their plushie and started to tremble. You quickly got up and went under your covers as tears ran down your face. What did you do wrong? Was it offensive to talk about lions in the monster world? Did the word lion mean something bad in their world? Were you saying something horrible to him all this time and didn’t even know it? Idiot! Why didn’t you realize it sooner that Sans was uncomfortable?! How dare you make him so upset! You’re such a horrible person! No wonder he was so angry with you! 

 

You silently cried throughout the night, shaking in fear of what he might do to you tomorrow. You never wanted to see him that mad at you ever again, you promise yourself that you won’t bother him and that you’ll get rid of anything that had a lion on it. You don’t want to end up like your plushie that’s for sure, but you couldn’t help but feel a stab of pain knowing it was gone forever. It was a family toy…your grandmother gave it to your dad before she had to give him up, he had kept it and passed it down to you. It was the only thing your family had of her and it was gone because you, how could you be such a terrible person. Self hating thoughts flowed through your mind as you cried in silence, only stopping when you had finally cried yourself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =)
> 
> http://silcatian.tumblr.com


	13. I'm Not Nice (Underfell!Papyrus/Baby!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was so important about humans anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by AB.
> 
> "How about Underfell!Papyrus and Baby!Reader I think it would be super cute to see his loving side! XD"
> 
> Please support the creator of Underfell.
> 
> (Special thanks to anyone who voted on my poll ;) )
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is kinda short, it was the best I could do and I hope you like it.

If anyone had told the Terrifying Papyrus that he would be looking after a human weakling, he would have laughed and then dusted the bold liar. Yet here he was with a human spawn in his arms, peacefully sleeping in the monster’s careful and gentle hold. The tall skeleton sighed as he thought about how he even got to this point, how he became this soft towards this little…thing. Goodness if anyone from Snowdin, hell if Sans saw him acting like this he would never be able to show his face again. Acting so soft and weak, towards a human no less! He would be dusted on the spot. Papyrus was risking a lot for this very tiny and fragile human, but they must have put him under some kind of magic spell since he kept getting this weird warm tingly feeling in his chest. The monster growled in annoyance as he thought about how well his first human sitting was going.

 

\-----------------------

 

When he had first arrived the skeleton monster knew that he was not going to sleep under this human’s crib, it was far too small and wouldn’t hide him well enough. When he crawled out of the small uncomfortable space, once he fully stood up and brushed himself off was he about to go into the closet to hide, until he heard a small cooing noise behind him. The monster quickly turned around to see the tiny being looking up at him with a toothless smile.

 

Curses!

 

He hadn’t meant to be seen this early in his human sitting process!

 

…

 

Clearly this human had some advanced perceptive skills!

 

Oh…

 

Of course, it all makes sense now!

 

The reason why he was summoned to watch over this tiny human was because they were far too perceptive for all of the weak and stupid monsters. He grinned as his torn cape flapped in the nonexistent wind. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the little pink thing cooed once again, trying to get his attention. He frowned as he looked down at the small creature.

 

What in the Underground did this thing want from him?!

 

Clearly, he needed to establish some sort of rules with the human since they were too intimidated by him to even speak.

 

“Human! I understand I terrify you, after all I’m quite intimidating. I assure you that you should count yourself to be lucky to be under my care. Feel free to sob in happiness.”

 

The baby blinked at him and made grabby hands towards their monster.

 

The skeleton sighed as he picked up the human, this wasn’t going to be easy was it?

 

Well, that was perfect since Papyrus loved a challenge!

 

\-------------------

 

It had been three days and already this human was making his life a living hell. It kept wailing all the time over the dumbest of things, it would stink at random times of the day and wouldn’t bathe itself, drool and spit up everywhere, and constantly need attention. The monster never thought about how much easier his life was when he was taking care of Sans, his mess of a brother was far easier to handle than this little brat! The poor monster had tried everything to get the small human to obey him, but no matter what he did the human either dared to laugh at him or it would start crying and cause the parents to come and check on the small one.

 

Even now Papyrus never thought he would want to sleep like his lazybones of a brother. The skeleton was glaring at the crib as he hid in the closet. Why on earth would anyone want to keep this tiny human, they were so needy and stinky and loud all the time! He wished he never got assigned to this pathetic creature, what were these humans even good for?! Why did monsters as powerful and amazing as he, have to take care of such low life things?! Why take care of such creatures if they were such a pain to deal with? He didn’t understand, what was worth taking care of such a useless thing?

 

Papyrus frowned, there had to be something rewarding about these creatures or else other monsters wouldn’t have gotten so attached to them. Even his brother was currently away, taking care of another human. There must be something he’s doing wrong, something that he’s just not understanding. Maybe there are more to these humans are useful, it just takes time?

 

The monster decided he needed more information on these small humans, and he carefully snuck into the parents’ bedroom to take a couple of books about human infants to study. If he was going to understand his human, he needed to learn more information on his own.

 

\--------------------

 

It has taken him a very long time to get used to his human, but now he found that the creature was far more tolerable since Papyrus understood why the human needed constant attention. The little thing was already showing some promise of reward since their first word was ‘Pap’ it wasn’t as good as saying his full name, but it was a start. As the skeleton monster rocked the child in his arms he couldn’t help but smile in pride. Soon his human would be the most fearsome being in the world under their monster’s careful guidance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr
> 
> www.silcatian.tumblr.com
> 
> Buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/A870MAP

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Your Best Friend from Down Under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223134) by [FaerieMayden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieMayden/pseuds/FaerieMayden)
  * [When I Dance + More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312602) by [lacewing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewing/pseuds/lacewing)




End file.
